


The Soul Eater Prequel Fics Nobody Asked For

by hangrybluewhale



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrybluewhale/pseuds/hangrybluewhale
Summary: We're never getting a prequel manga or anime so I did this thing.Prologue: Maka's Mother (A Girl who would grow up to be Kami Albarn)





	The Soul Eater Prequel Fics Nobody Asked For

Eleven-year-old Kamiko (or Kami, as she would have liked her new friends to call her) was rather pleasantly surprised by her new school. It was much less dark and foreboding than she had expected it to be, given that it was inhabited by  _ an actual Shinigami.  _ The jagged, towering spires of red brick and black stone, framed by several large, ivory-white skulls, might have been imposing to another young child. Yet Kami found the abundance of skull motifs to be almost comforting in its familiarity. 

Kamiko had been raised in a temple where some of the acolytes’ duties included preparing bodies before their souls were put to rest. The bodies they tended to most frequently were those of elderly people, faces wrinkled and lined and soft as old leather; but Kami had once watched a priestess carry the body of a child even younger than she had been into the morgue, their soft, dawn-pink hair matted with blood. She heard whispers of  _ Star Clan _ among the acolytes huddled fearfully near the temple gates -- before the priestess had emerged from the morgue, grim-faced, and told them to stop gossiping about things they could not meddle in.  _ Shibusen  _ would handle Star Clan, she said, and there was no need to stand about fretting uselessly when there were other duties they had to see to. 

Something sparked at Kamiko’s fingertips then, not-quite-fire and not-quite-lightning, a pale blue iridescence that wrapped itself around her stubby child’s fingers, disappearing like sandalwood smoke before she could curl her hand into a fist. Later, Kami would learn that this was (is) her soul wavelength, and in fact the Shinigami himself would remark that it was a rather  _ unique  _ Anti-Demon Wavelength.

But days after the child’s body was brought in, ten-year-old Kamiko would hear the word  _ Shibusen  _ spread through the temple, through the neighbouring village, like wildfire.  _ Star Clan is gone _ , bloodied and fled with their tails between their legs, driven out by a woman--a Meister!--and her partner, who was a scythe, then a man, then a scythe again. The head priestess led them into the temple, past the pillars Kamiko was ducking behind as she followed them, turning away from the morgue into the adjacent wing of the temple where honoured guests were received. 

Her gear was torn and bloody, but Kamiko would remember for a long time how the woman’s pale, ash-blonde hair had caught the light and shone like bloodied steel as she spoke of how Star Clan had been subdued. She seemed very strong and fearless, and Kamiko decided there and then that one day, she would go to Shibusen and train very hard to become the best Meister she could be, so that she would one day be able to save lives just as this woman and her partner had. 


End file.
